Imperfect Imprint
by Winter-Angel17
Summary: The world seems to hate me, my name was Hope Parker. WAS. I really am Hope Uley. My older brother, wolf. My life, complicated. Then there is imprinting, what the...? Can anything else go wrong? Rating may change, this is an OC fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Imperfect Imprint.**

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own anyone but my own characters.

**Chapter One:**

_**Hope Parker POV.**_

I was currently waiting in the office of Dr June Grey as she sorted through my social case. It had taken them a year and a half to find my real brother and his partner.

Apparently his name was Sam.

Apparently my last name wasn't Parker.

Apparently I had a real family.

I wasn't sure what to believe in anymore, nor did I want to believe in anything. Because if I did, then I would be a monster. A real life monster. I didn't want to be a monster.

I clutched at my back pack tightly, they had letters from my real mother. She told me stories, told me everything. The secret. What really goes on in La Push. Everything.

I was only sixteen, barely lived and the world seemed to hate me.

"Miss Parker, please come through."

I got to my shaky legs, taking a deep breath and straightening my spine, I entered her office. I was for some reason expecting cats everywhere, what I found was worse. It was white. Just white. Simple really, I hated simple. I craved for simple but instead, I got complicated.

I took the spare seat closer to the window, being able to see the sky set me at ease for some reason.

"We are sending you to live with you brother, he has agreed to take full custody of you. You will be flying out this afternoon and arriving sometime in the evening."

I nodded, letting her know I understood. I wished I could remain here, be with my friends. Roger and Chad and Nina. They were the closest thing I had to family left. After the death of the Parkers I had been forced into foster care. I had met some really nice people, Roger being one of them. He was in his early twenties. Dr Grey handed me a package and guided me through the door. She passed me off to one of the other employee's in the building.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

I had touched down in Port Angles and the travelled the rest of the way by car. Sleep was evading me, good thing too because I was nervous. I had no idea what to say or to think. Do I tell them I know. Do I avoid them and talk only when I have to?

A million questions ran through my head, causing me to get a headache. The drive seemed to be so quick, really it had taken over two hours. Too much was running through my head. My body felt to exhausted. When we arrived to the small house in the middle of nowhere, that was when I saw the forest on it's back door step.

_Wolves. Pack of Wolves._

I felt my heart rate go double time, fear was enclosing around me. I couldn't breath, I couldn't escape. I did my research on wolves, I loved wolves. I knew most things about them. But people turning into them? That was myth. Apparently that was a lie.

I got out the car slowly, not sure how to act right now. I should give anything away. A heard the front door open and froze. A massive guy came out. I turned to him, trying to make myself look smaller, it wasn't hard to do.

"Sam Uley. Meet Hope Parker, well Hope Uley now."

"Hello Hope. I am Sam." he held out his hand.

I looked at it as if it were foreign to me, it was almost as big as my face. I took it in my small ones and shook.

"Pleasure." I smiled and dropped his hand.

_**Emily's POV.**_

Sam had gotten off the phone after being on it for an hour. I saw his face covered with sorrow, confusion and also something else. If I had to name it, joy.

"That was a Dr June Grey from Arizona. I have a younger sister."

he looked at me. The shock I felt was nothing to what he felt. We sat down as he went into her history. The poor girl had been through more then I could imagine.

"I agreed to full custody." he looked at me, determination pouring off him. I knew he felt guilty, not being there for her when she had needed him the most.

"Of course, she would stay no where else."

I was just as determined, she was now apart of my family. Pack protected it's family.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

We waited as minuets turned into hours, I knew Sam was nervous about meeting her. He stood up, meaning the car was almost hear, a few minuets later I saw the light break through the blinds. I nodded as he walked over to the door, I went into the kitchen, to fix the girl up something to eat and drink. She must been exhausted after her trip and plane food wasn't real food in my books.

I heard chatter as they were coming up the stairs.

"So Mr Uley, I shall leave Miss Parker, I uh mean Miss Uley in your hands. You have my number if you need to contact me of Dr Gray."

"Thank you." Sam politely responded. A few seconds later he entered the kitchen, he turned to look behind. A young lady had come through the doorway. She had lovely caramel eyes, same as Sam's, her brown hair was long, thick and curly.

She looked at me, she never flinched or starred at my scars. Instead she smiled, the famous Uley smile.

"I am Hope."

she held out her hand, I took it, she was only a slight shade of brown.

"Emily, pleasure to meet you." I said.

She nodded and we let go of each other.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" I asked. I didn't want her to feel unwelcome.

"Water please." I nodded to a seat, she took it and looked around. Eyes darting everywhere. She reminded me so much of Sam, the curious nature of the Uley always amazed me.

I handed her the water and she gulped it down, I refilled her glass again. This time she took it slower.

Sam had to leave for patrol, I felt sorry since this was what he was going to think about, the whole pack would find out. Then of course would want to meet her. Sam kissed me goodbye and waved to Hope. She smiled and waved back. She seemed to calm down a little. We started to chat and get to know each other. Hours flew by and before long it was midnight.

"Goodness me, you need to get some sleep."

"Yeah." she yawned and stumbled to her feet. I took her stuff in my arms and carried it to her room. I had made it up for her. I wasn't too sure what she liked so I put in a few of my favourite things. I tucked her into bed, she passed out, sleeping silently. Nothing like Sam. I giggled and left the room, shutting the door.

Who would want to hurt someone so caring?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

_**Hope Parker POV.**_

I had awoken the next day screaming. Nightmares always haunted me. I couldn't escape them. They just followed me. Same rushed into the room.

"Hope? Are you ok?" he asked. Gently placing his hands on my shoulders. I didn't flinch away. I decided that I wanted a family, I wanted to make it work. Even if they were monsters.

"Yes." I breathed. My heart drummed and I tried to calm myself down.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked awkwardly. I turned and looked at him, for some reason I really did but I couldn't seem to get the words out my mouth. I didn't want to talk about _that. _

"It's ok. You can when you are ready." I nodded.

For some reason, I got the urge to hug him, so I did. He was warm and strong. A few moments later he started to hug me back. We stayed embraced for awhile. I pulled back and looked up at him. He smiled at me.

"You're ok kid."

I nodded.

He helped me out the bed and we walked together into the kitchen. It smelled amazing in here. There were muffins, cookies and even scones. I beamed and took a scone, sitting down and buttering it. Sam sat beside me, piling his plate. It was like a mount, I gaped at it.

"Dig in." Emily smiled and piled a few hot scones on my plate. I smiled and started to put jam and cream on them. We started to eat and talk about what was install for the day. Sam reached over and took a few of my scones.

"Hey!" I protested.

"You snooze you lose." he smiled, biting into the scone. My mouth dropped, I frowned but then smiled. He was treating me like family. He was making some effort, even if it was stealing my food.

We laughed and cleared up the kitchen.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

The day had passed by pretty quickly as did the night and next day. Before I knew it, it was monday and I had been enrolled to start at La Push High. I wasn't too sure if I really wanted to go, I had been messaging Nina and Chad like crazy and Roger had called me three times a day. They always wanted to know what I was doing and if I had replaced them yet.

I wondered to the kitchen, wearing jeans and a blue sweater. It was chilly and I really liked this sweater.

"Ready?" Emily asked. I nodded and walked out tot he truck with her, she dropped me off and I looked at the school. I was really really nervous going. I clutched tighter to my back pack and headed into the doors.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

I had walked home from school, memorising the way there. I barged into the house and found a stranger lying on the couch. I froze and starred at him, he blinked a few times.

"Hi?" I offered.

"Hey." he responded.

We starred at each other before Sam came in.

"Hope, you are home. How was school?"

I didn't looked away from the stranger and answered. Sam must have taken the massive hint and finally introduced us.

"Hope this here in my friend Paul."

Paul stood, he was just as tall as Sam was, maybe just a little shorter. I nodded a hello and was called into the kitchen.

"How was school?" Emily asked. She turned and gave me her full attention.

"Well I met a few people today, a few people weren't very nice though." I said. Remembering what had happened.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked.

I took a seat and she did too, I told her everything about what had happened that day.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**Sam's POV.**_

I decided to eavesdrop into the conversation going on in the kitchen. Hearing that Hope had a bad day broke my heart, she had been bullied and I wasn't going to stand for that. When I heard the name I knew who it was instantly. I could pay him a little visit but I knew Emily would ask me not to. It seemed childish to find some kid and beat him but he had messed with pack. You never mess with pack.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

I had gone into Hope's room, leaving some fresh clothes when something caught my eye. Her draw was left open. I didn't usually do this kind of thing but I had to know. Hope and Emily were currently out at the movies. Paul was keeping tabs on them so I didn't have to worry too much. I walked over and looked inside. I saw a few envelopes. I instantly recognised the hand writing right away. They were from my mother. I gathered them up and started to read them. I started to understand a few things. Now everything made sense to me, I had to sit down and talk with her. She had to know the full story.

It wasn't long before the truck came home and my two ladies came out laughing. I could hear everything they said. They were quoting the movie.

They came into the house, Emily went straight to the kitchen to get things ready fro tomorrow. I heard Hope coming closer. When she opened the door and saw me on her bed she froze. Her eyes say the paper. I could smell her fear from where I was. I hated that response.

"We need to talk."

She nodded and came into the room silently. She never spoke a word and sat down against the wall. We starred at each other, I didn't know how to explain it. Where did I begin with it all?

"I guess you know then." I started.

She bit her lip and looked down.

"Can I explain?" I asked. She looked up at me, still biting her lip and nodded.

I had spent over half the night explaining the best I could about everything. To my amazement she was handling everything very well. I guess the letters prepared her for it all. She had some questions about it, I answered them. Her eyes widened when I spoke about Vampires.

"So they are actually real?" she asked. I heard the fear as she tried to mask it.

"Yes but they will not hurt you when I am around." I said. I would promise myself to keep her safe. Protect her unlike everyone else in her life. I shook my head before I could lose control. It made me so angry to know that she had been through so much.

We talked a little more before I put her to bed. As I kissed her forehead and left I turned back to her.

"Hope, tomorrow night there is a bonfire. Will you come?" I asked her.

"Of course." she yawned and dozed off.

I went to my own bed, Emily was already asleep. I snuggled into her, centring myself with my imprint. Hope will wake up scream, she always did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

_**Hope Parker POV.**_

I awoke again, screaming, Sam rushed into the room every time and every time we had the same chat. I hated the fact I did this to him. I felt really bad about it. After I had calmed down I had gotten showered and ready. I raced downstairs, grabbing a muffin and my bag and raced out the door. I had chosen to walk to school instead of Emily driving me. Fresh air would do my the world of good. I needed the time to think about things. Sam and I had talked last night. He explained to me about our mother's letters. I kind of felt sorry for him. He hadn't wanted it but he was born with it.

I arrived at school and headed straight for class. I met a new guy called Jace. He seemed really nice, he be friended me and we ate lunch together.

After school I was targeted by the same guys as last time. Rick, Chris and Phil. There was a girl with them named Vicky. She was horrible.

I got home, a little late today, they seemed to find it funny to tie me to a tree. It had taken an hour before someone had found me. The older lady had untied me and dropped me home. I thanked her and headed into the house. Huffing and puffing about hating bullies.

"Trouble?" Sam's voice scared me to death. I jumped sky high. I thought he would have laughed at me jumping, I would have. Instead he looked mad.

"It was nothing." I lied.

"Right." Sam didn't believe me. For some reason he knew when I was lying. I think it may be a wolf thing, I had to find out. I headed upstairs to start my homework. Hours flew by and Emily knocked on my door.

"You ready?" she asked.

I looked at her confused and clicked.

"The bonfire!" I exclaimed. I raced around trying to find something to wear. I scanned Emily and decided casual was the best way to go. I headed back toward the kitchen to find Sam, Emily and Paul standing there. I had gotten to know Paul a little better. He was loud and lazy were the words that always came to mind.

"I'm starving." Paul complained for what felt like the millionth time.

"Aren't you always?" I retorted. He mocked me with a voice that sounded nothing like me. I felt very offended and hit him. He laughed and jogged when we neared the bonfire. There were a few people there. I stayed by Emily's side as she introduced me to some of the other's.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**Brady's POV.**_

Colin, Seth and I were running a little late to the bonfire. Apparently Sam's sister was going to be there. I had heard that she had moved over here and everyone wanted to meet her, I was apart of that everyone. It wasn't everyday your alpha had a younger sister. We walked into the gathering, I tried to see if I could spot Quil or Embry. Colin nudged me.

"Food?"

"Stupid question." I muttered. We both headed toward the food. Seth had raced off to find Leah. We grabbed a plate full of food, I kicked Colin and he got one for Seth too. We searched and found Leah and Seth chatting away.

"See the leech I took down?" Leah asked.

We started to get into our conversation. I started to tune everything out for some reason. I shrugged and kept stuff my face. I finished my plate off in a few minuets, I so needed more food to get my through the night. I turned to see if there were other tables, I knew there would be but I had to find the closest one. I excused myself and headed for it. As I was piling my food, I reached in to grab some rolls when a small hand fell short. I turned toward the person and everything stopped. My eyes locked onto hers. I couldn't move or breathe. Her. She was just, everything. I kept starring at her, enchanted by her beauty.

"Brady, seriously couldn't you wait?" Colin came and hit my back. I turned for what felt like a life time to face him. When I turn back around she was gone. I panicked, trying to find her and I couldn't with everyone around here. I needed to find her.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**Hope Parkers POV.**_

I had gone to grab some rolls since Emily wanted some as well. When I got to the table I noticed there was so much to pick from. I went to reach for the good looking rolls when an arm blocked my way. I wasn't going to be able to reach them, I stopped and looked at the overpowering male. He turned and looked at me. After a few minuets ticked by I felt very uncomfortable. He was starring at me, maybe I had something on my face.

"Brady, seriously couldn't you wait?" a male that was slightly smaller came up form behind, clapping his taller friend on the back. When the male called Brady turned to him I escaped as fast as I could. I texted Emily that I wasn't feeling well and walked home, Paul followed me.

"Where are you going little lamb?" he asked.

"Home." I responded.

"Want some company?" he asked.

"Whatever." I mumbled. He shrugged and followed in step. He started to blabbered on about how good the food was. I found that actually entertaining as I walked home.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**Sam's POV.**_

I felt it, as soon as it happened. Someone just imprinted. I searched to find the young pup responsible for it and finally found a panicked looking Brady. I smiled and walked over to him.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Fine." he responded. He didn't look at me and kept searching.

"Lost someone?" I asked.

"Fine." he responded back. I turned and looked at Colin who shrugged.

"Been like this for ten minuets. I asked if I could die his hair."

I frowned at him, these two were terrible with their pranks. They had gotten every single person, and more then once. I had even been a victim to their pranks. They had slowly grown out of it, well Brady had. Colin had roped in the younger ones as did Seth.

"Brady!" I commanded. His attention was solemnly on me. I saw him starting to panic.

"Breath."

He took in some air and relaxed slightly. His focus was dazed.

"We will find her tomorrow. You and Colin need to start your patrol."

Brady being the ever good solider nodded and dragged a complaining Colin to duty.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

The guys were heading over to our house tonight. I wanted them to properly meet Hope. I had to beg to get her to agree with it so I had warned them all to be on their best behaviour. Paul and Brady were due off patrol so they would be late. Hope walked in and I started to introduce her to some of the guys. Jacob had taken a shine to her, he had meet her at the bonfire and got along with her. Paul walked in.

"The good looking one is here!" he announced.

I rolled my eyes as everyone gave him the attention he loved. He smiled and took his seat on the couch. Brady came in and walked straight up to me.

"Everything is good." he reported.

"Good."

it felt like time was slowing, I turned to see Brady's eyes widened when he caught sight of my sister. Oh no! He had imprinted on Hope. I had mixed feelings about this. I couldn't hate the kid for it but on my younger sister.

I turned to see Hope had looked over, confusion sweeping her face. I saw her cheeks go red. I had no clue as to if she was blushing or what. I didn't realise Brady making his way over until I went to go toward them and break it up. Emily caught me before I could.

"Don't think about it." she threatened.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**Hope Parker POV.**_

I was meeting new people and for some reason, I felt at home. They were actually nice and some were funny/ they of course were all massive and I felt dwarfed but it was nice. I looked over and saw Sam talking to the guy from the other night. The guy was starring at me. I noticed that he was actually really hot. I mean that drool over him kind of hot.

He started to walk over, my cheeks were going even darker. It felt really hot in here all of a sudden. Everyone seemed too busy in their own conversations.

"Hi." he said. His voice was so deep and just lovely. I could feel my body tingle all over.

"Hey." I said back smiling.

"I'm Brady." he said, holding out his hand. I took it with a smile.

"Hope."

He brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed lightly. I felt my insides turn to mush. I had never ever gotten this way over a guy. I had plenty of reason to. I had to toughen the hell up.

We started to talk and joke around. He introduced me to some of the others. I met Colin and Seth. They were funny, they had that innocences about them. I turned and stole a glimpse of Brady. He was funny and charming but there was something else there. Something else caught my attention, Paul and Jacob got into a fight and were shoving each other violently. I felt a hand on my arm, dragging me behind. I was suddenly behind Brady and Paul and Jacob were really getting into it.

"Outside!" Sam yelled. The two guys took their fight outside. Brady turned back to me.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

He looked really worried for some reason. I smiled and nodded.

"With a wall like you, how can I not be?" I joked. He gave me a half smile.

The party/gathering ended quickly, people were heading home. Brady had asked for my number and I gave it to him. I had skipped to my room and fell onto my bed feeling all dazed.

There was a knock, I didn't have time to respond when Emily came in quickly. She beamed at me.

"Interesting night." she started.

"Yes." I said back a little to happy.

"So?" she asked.

"He asked for my number!" I exclaimed. She was just as happy as I was.

"That's great honey. I am so happy for you. Remember that you have school tomorrow."

I nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Emily."

"Goodnight Hope."

**A/N:**

I hope you all are enjoying this. Let me know what you think about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

_**Hope Parker POV.**_

The next morning I didn't wake up screaming. It had been such a long time since I hadn't had a nightmare. I felt so refreshed and so happy. I was actually excited to go to school. I checked my phone. I had thirteen messages. I clicked on the first few from Nina. She begged me to call her after I finished school. The next were from Chad, they were just jokes and then the sixth one was asking me to send some pictures. I had three more left. My heart pounded. Roger sent me one asking me to call him as well. The last two were from an unknown number.

_Hey Hope, I hope you had a good night, it was great to meet you. Brady._

I sighed in contempt and started to day dream. He was so hot. His dark eyes, his short dark hair. His muscles. I felt really silly but happy at the same time. I almost forgot about the next message.

_Have a good day today :) Brady._

He wished me a good day and sent me a smiley face. I sighed again and got ready for school. I rushed to get ready. I raced out the door without any breakfast and rushed to school. I met Jace who seemed to be happy to see me.

"Heya." I said, giving hi a light shove.

"Oh Heeeeeeey." he responded.

We headed into class. For some reason I was so excited about today. I had message Brady during class, turns out he attended the other high school.

Lunch came round and Jace and I sat at a table. Kendal joined us. She was a friend I had made the day before. Turns out she is a lot like me. Loves Disney movies and hates horror.

Lunch only felt like five minuets I had been texting Brady and chatting to Kendal. She asked if one time to hang out, I had agreed and handed her my number. The end of the day rolled by pretty quickly. I had thought to stay behind, hoping that they wouldn't find me. I had been wrong.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

When I got back, Seth was over. I threw my stuff onto the couch, really hating these guys. I didn't understand why I had to be bullied. I didn't do anything to them. I started to remember the past and shook it away quickly. I didn't want to think about that.

"Hey stranger." Seth smiled.

"Hey buddy. How are you?" I asked.

"Good good and how are you?"

before I could respond Emily butted in.

"Did those guys get you again?" I felt so embarrassed. I turned and looked away, wishing I hadn't come home.

"Who?" Seth asked. He seemed to really care. I shrugged and told him the names, he didn't go to the same school, so I didn't have to worry. I got a message from Brady. I responded straight away. I know that Nina had told me some rule about making them wait but I couldn't do it. I wanted to talk to him so bad.

Seth had left before dinner, we had decided that we would play each other on COD later that night. I was so going to win.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**Brady's POV.**_

Seth had come over after being at Emily's. I was a little jealous that he got to spend time with my imprint. I shook off the jealous feeling, well tried to anyway.

"Calm down man! We were talking about COD. Oh and Emily let slip she is being bullied."

I froze for a moment and started to shake violently. Someone was hurting her. I could only see red. Hope was being bullied, I couldn't stand for the idea. I had to go pay these losers a visit.

Seth and Colin had agreed to come with me, they didn't like the idea either. We tracked down the pathetic pieces of garbage. I walked up and tapped the biggest one on the shoulder. To me he was nothing, he barely came up to my chin. He turned.

"What?" he asked rudely. I raised my eyebrow and saw him step back in fear. I could smell his fear of me and I loved it.

Without any words I punched the guy, I heard his nose break. I didn't punch him too hard, I held back a lot. He hollowed in pain, the other two went to jump me but Colin and Seth had my back and got them first. The three loser who were in pain, crouched together.

"You touch Hope again, you won't see another day." I growled at them.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**Hope Parker POV.**_

That night I called Nina and Roger. I had missed them like crazy. I told Nina all about Brady and his friends. She was jealous and demanded that she come down. We laughed and talked for hours. When I hung up I was a little disappointed when I hadn't heard anything from Brady. My heart sank a little bit, I decided I should get some sleep and be ready for tomorrow.

The next few days passed very quickly. There wasn't a day I didn't talk to Brady plus he came over a lot too. It was so good to have him over. Sam and Emily were going out for the night. Emily agreed to let Brady stay with me. We jumped onto the Xbox and started playing COD against Colin and Seth. I wore the headset, Brady didn't bother. Colin and I were on the same team.

"You're mine, Fuller."

"Dream on Parker!"

We started to shoot each other and he was winning, I decided to cheat a little and jump onto his lap and block his view.

"You have a big head!" he joked, trying to see past me.

I knew full well he could easily but he had laid back into the couch too much. I had taken the head piece off since Brady and I decided on sudden death. Suddenly my controller was out my hands.

"Hey!"

I complained. I squirmed in his lap and turned to face him. He held the controller up high. I had somehow ended up straddling him. I reached to get it and he pulled it out. Our faces were only inches apart. My eyes fell into his dark ones. They were lovely. I had no idea what came over me but I leaned in and kissed him. I pulled back feeling so embarrassed.

"Sorry."

I didn't look him in the eye, I felt his hand lifting my chin up,the next thing I knew was that Brady Fuller was kissing me. I kissed him straight back. His hand moved to my hip, keeping me in place, his other at the back of my head, not letting me escape the assault of his mouth. I had wound an arm around his neck while my other hand was on his chest. When we broke for some air, he nipped my bottom lip. I shivered and that was when I felt something. I hadn't noticed before but Brady Fuller had a hard on. I could feel it underneath me. I suddenly felt very shy. He brought me back down to him for another kiss . Our lips meet and only after a few seconds his phone beeped. He groaned.

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

he read the message and groaned again.

"I have to go now."

"Ok, well I will talk to you later." I said awkwardly.

He brushed my lips with his and headed out the door, my cheeks were flamed. Brady Fuller likes me.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**Brady's POV.**_

I hadn't been able to control myself. When Hope sat in my lap everything had broken apart. I had an erection the entire time, then when she moved in my lap it was moved. Then when our eyes locked, she had kissed me. I had been shocked at first and when she pulled away I had wanted to growl at her. I stopped before I could and then she apologised for it.

She couldn't look at me, I lifted her chin up and kissed her instead. I really couldn't help it. I just had to. Those lips, they were so soft. She kissed me straight back and it was hot. My hand moved to her hip, keeping her in place. My little Hope hadn't realised what she was doing. I could smell everything. Her. She was addictive to me. When we broke apart for some air, that was when she realised my friend downstairs. I hadn't wanted her too but she suddenly went shy. I nipped her bottom lip. She shuddered against me. I brought her head back down for another kiss, I wanted one, I needed one. Our kiss had barely started when my phone went off. I groaned. Cursing inwardly.

"Sorry." I apologised.

"It's ok." she said.

I checked the messaged and groaned again.

"I have to go now." I really wished I could stay and kiss Hope some more but it probably wasn't the best idea. Kissing could lead to more and I didn't want to scare her.

"Ok, well I will talk to you later." she said awkwardly. I smiled. Her cheeks were flushed. I brushed my lips against hers and left.

When I got to the forest I phased straight away. Colin and Embry were the only ones there.

_Ahhhhhh! _Colin inwardly groaned, I couldn't help but think about Hope.

_Man maybe you should take care of yourself. _Embry. I growled at them and started on the patrol, trying to forget about Hope and what happened tonight. Embry had phased out leaving Colin and I.

_AHHHH! MY FREAKING EYES! _Colin was messing with me. I growled back at him. He purposely started to think about how Sam would feel. I growled again and we patrolled the area until dawn.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**Hope's POV.**_

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"YEEEES!" Nina squealed.

"I know, he is like really nice and we talk and hang out heaps. I know it's only been a few weeks but Nina he is amazing!" I gushed on about Brady.

"I am so happy for you!" Nina exclaimed.

She started to fill me in on everything happening down there. Apparently her and Chad were coming to visit soon. They had saved enough money to get here and home again. I was so lucky to have such amazing friends.

"I can't wait until you are down. I have so many people to introduce you to. Kendal is amazing. You will love her!"

"Kendal huh? Pffft!" Nina just grunted. I laughed. Nina was always the jealous type. Never sharing.

"I love you Nines!"

"Love you more Hoho!"

we hung up, I had gotten ten messaged from Brady. I squeaked with excitement. Sam came into my room.

"We need to talk."

what had I done?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

_**Hope Parker POV.**_

When Sam came in he asked me to join him in the living room. I nodded and went with him. He needed to talk to me. I was suddenly really scared. When I took a seat on the couch he stood a little in front of me. He sighed.

"Rick, Chris and Phil."

Was the only thing he said. I looked at him and gaped. How the hell did he know? I tried to find words to answer him but I couldn't. My older brother could leave me speechless.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

He sounded almost hurt by it. I felt really guilty about it. I really should have told him about what was happening but I didn't want him to think I was annoying him.

After the conversation took another half and hour, Sam decided that we need some family bonding time. I agreed to it. I hadn't got to send much time with Sam. He was always busy and today he wanted to spend time with me. He had taken my phone off me so I couldn't message anyone. I laughed and we went to the shops. He wanted to get me some clothes and wanted to hang out away from everyone.

"Yeah so Nina and Chad are coming to visit me soon." I said.

"Friends of yours?"he asked.

I nodded in response.

"Do they need a place to stay?" he asked.

I looked at him, wide eyes.

"Would you let them stay with us?"

he nodded. I gulped and leaned over the table and whispered to him.

"What about...you know." I said.

If I didn't say it out loud it wouldn't be real. He sighed and shrugged.

"We will make do." he said finally. I smiled, I could wait for him to meet them. He was the best.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**Brady's POV.**_

I couldn't stop thinking about Hope. I missed her. I knew she had gone out with Sam for the day and I was jealous of that. I wanted to spend the day with her. I finished patrol and headed home. I had a few calls left on the answering machine.

"_Mr Fuller, it is Dr Samuels here calling from La Push hospital calling about regards to your mother. Her illness seems to be improving but we would like to keep her here for another few days. Contact me back when you get some time and we can discuss the issues further."_

He hung up, the house seemed quiet, too quiet. I didn't like it. I decided to drag my overnight bag and head over to Colin's place. He knew what was really going on. I was grateful he hadn't said anything to anyone. 

I decided to jog there, fresh air seemed to be a better idea. I whislted to let him know I was there, he responded with the same sound. I entered the house, stamping my feet on the welcome mat.

"Brady honey, it is so good to see you." Mrs Littlesea greeted me. Kissing my cheek and hugging me tightly.

"Hey. How are you?" I asked when we pulled away.

"I'm well thank you. Maybe you could help inspire Colin to study." I nodded and agreed to do my best. I entered into Cole's room.

"I resent that." he said. Not glancing away from the tv screen. I laughed and grabbed the spare controller and joined in with the game.

**A/N:**

Sorry for a short chapter this time but I decided to have links as too who I picture my characters are.

. /search?q=steven+strait&hl=en&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=MISZUfK8A7C0iQfltYDgBA&sqi=2&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAQ&biw=1188&bih=559#imgrc=KB0CA_dE4TE9aM%3A%3BvNt9b-SyJ8sDzM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .net%252Fflicks%252F2006_The_Covenant%252F006CVN_S teven_Strait_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .net%252Fpictures%252F006CVN_Steven_Strait_ %3B852%3B480

This is Brady Fuller.

. /search?q=steven+strait&hl=en&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=MISZUfK8A7C0iQfltYDgBA&sqi=2&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAQ&biw=1188&bih=559#hl=en&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=chace+crawford&oq=Chase+C&gs_l=img.3.0.0i10j0l3j0i10j0l4j0i10.471230.474890.0.476 ..1652.3j3j1j2.9.0...0.0...1c.1. .wlEhltlbOOs&bav=on.2,or.r_qf.&bvm=bv.46751780, &fp=46667e52b97ea37d&biw=1188&bih=559&imgrc=XP4w533RsJCgWM%3A%3BXJ1gSHMkPNdyJM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% . %252F-Gk94KNVhqeU%252FTYTCOlmB33I%252FAAAAAAAAAiM% 252FV7UKfxk9QRU%252Fs1600%252FChace% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252F2011%252F03% %3B440%3B660

This is Colin Littlesea.

. /search?q=steven+strait&hl=en&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=MISZUfK8A7C0iQfltYDgBA&sqi=2&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAQ&biw=1188&bih=559#hl=en&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=kendall+jenner&oq=Kendal&gs_l=img.3.0.0l10.42697.45269.4.46..2260.1j2j1j1j1j0j1. 7.0...0.0...1c.1. .-jp0ogfzKpU&bav=on.2,or.r_qf.&bvm=bv.46751780, &fp=46667e52b97ea37d&biw=1188&bih=559&imgrc=avY93j9QP5NW6M%3A%3Bdd3FOr7xWW1WeM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% %252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2012%252F11% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Femblem3-says-no-to-playing-kendall-jenners-bi rthday-party%252F%3B300%3B300

This is Hope Parker.

. /search?q=steven+strait&hl=en&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=MISZUfK8A7C0iQfltYDgBA&sqi=2&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAQ&biw=1188&bih=559#hl=en&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=alex+pettyfer&oq=Alex+L&gs_l=img.3.0.0l10.2509.6963.0.9..1705.2j2j2j2.8.0...0.0 ...1c.1. .JU2K8l1sOWE&bav=on.2,or.r_qf.&fp=46667e52b97ea37d&biw=1188&bih=559&imgrc=cRlD-iLHPgcvIM%3A%3BHpjDqgdcmn5BEM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .com%252Fimage%252Fphotos%252F20000000% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fclubs%252Falex-pettyfer%252Fimages%252F20 059728%252Ftitle%252Falex-pettyfer-photo%3B1280%3B 960

This is Jace.

clubs/jenny-humphrey/images/12533039/title

This is Nina.

/wallpaper/paul-walker-90234

This is Roger.

All other characters remain the same as they are in the movies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

_**Colin's POV.**_

Brady had come over, he only did that when he was either lonely or got some news about his mother. We were currently playing COD online, Seth was playing as was Paul and Jared. We were all on the same team, Brady joining meant we would have an easy win. Brady was better at this game then the rest of us. Then of course I had the next mad skills followed by Paul and then Seth. Jared just plained sucked. Always getting shoot. We decided to make him our little sacrifice. He always ran first and was shoot down. The next would be Bray and Paul going in.

"Wanna talk?" I asked. I didn't move my eyes away from the screen to know my best friend was a little down. I also noticed he was glued to his phone either. I finally remebered the thoughts Sam had today. He was going to spend the day and night with Hope. Family bonding time.

"You guys actually talk?" I asked. I was curious to know if he had told her about his mother yet.

"I haven't told her yet. I will though."

I grunted at him. I didn't know if he would tell her. He said he would so I believed him.

We had been playing for a few hours, Brady had convinced me to do my homework. He had helped me as he did his too. I hated that he was actually smart but dumbed himself down for me.

"Hate this stuff." I complained. I chucked my math book at him. He looked over it, snickering here and there at my answers. He corrected the wrong ones but to my credit, it was only three I got wrong.

"Three this time." Brady stated.

"I know, I think your brain is rubbing off on me." I joked. Shoving him lightly. He laughed and shoved me back.

I grabbed my guitar and started to play randomly.

**O.O.O.O.O**

The next day we had school, I actually really would rather patrol then be stuck in this hole. I glanced over at Brady, he was glued to his phone. A stupid smile plastering his face.

"Come on man, don't abandon me."

"Sorry man." he muttered back.

I was glad when English was finally over and lunch was upon us. Jared was with us, Kim too. Seth and Leah were fighting over the last piece of pizza. I reached over and snatched it.

"Snooze you lose guys." I said smiling and eating the piece in three bites. I glanced at the screen on Brady's phone. He was having some trouble to ask her out. I looked at Jared and he nodded. He and Seth stood and grabbed a hold of Brady. I swiped the phone.

He started to yell and try to shake the others off him. Leah helped them hold him. I typed up the message and sent it. I knew how Brady talked so I knew I sounded exactly like him.

I chucked his phone back to him, then he got a response. His jaw dropped.

"I have a date." he stammered.

I smiled in triumph.

"No thanks needed."

The rest of the day passed by, Brady had ditched me to head over to Sam's, he looked so loved up. Yuck. I headed out on patrol, it seemed like I got the short end of the straw. I phased. Paul and Jacob with me.

_Hey guys! _

_Hey Cole! _They said in unison, they started to argue, Paul always had to be better then everyone.

_I disagree to that. _He growled.

_Big word there man, sure you know what it means. _Jacob teased. I laughed in our hive mind. We had decided to give it a name.

As I was running I caught scent of fresh tracks of a vampire. The stench was so bad I signalled the others, they were heading my way. I saw the nasty blood sucker. I growled, catching its attention.

_**Hope Parker POV.**_

Brady had come straight over after school had finished. He had helped me with my homework. He was actually really smart, I was feeling pretty stupid about now. We had taken a few mini breaks to talk about our date hat was coming up. I had screamed when he had asked. I was so excited, he really liked me. I felt butterflies in my stomach. We were sitting side by side at the table. Emily was at the Clearwater's. Sam was somewhere. I was scared he would pop out at any moments and beat Brady for being too close to his sister.

"Where do you want to go?" Brady asked.

"I don't know, movies?"

"Anything you want to see?" I turned to look at him and bit my lip.

"Pitch Perfect." I said.

I saw him roll his eyes but smile.

"Sure."

I shoved him and he grabbed my hands pulling me closer to him. Kissing me on the lips. I smiled into it. He tugged at me, I took the hint and got into his lap. We started to make out when he pulled away, listening for something.

"I have to go."

I jumped off his lap, hearing the urgency in his voice. I followed him outside. And then that's when he phased. That's when I realised that he was just like Sam. I froze when I saw a massive grey walk. His head turned back, I took a step back from it. It was massive. I felt fear running through me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

_**Brady's POV.**_

I had been helping Hope with her homework, it seemed easy to me but she struggled with it. We had stopped a few times to talk about our upcoming date.

"Where do you want to go?" I casually asked. I would do anything she wanted me to do.

"I don't know, movies?"

I laughed inwardly, so like Sam. He had a obsession with movies as well.

"Anything you want to see?" I kept my tone normal. I heard her move and I knew she turned toward me. I glanced over at her, she was biting her lip. It did crazy things to me when she did that.

"Pitch Perfect." she said.

I rolled my eyes but agreed to go. I wasn't sure if I was going to like this. From what Kim and Leah kept on talking about, it sounded girlie. All the guys were daring each other to go and see it, take one for the team. Looks like I was doing just that.

She shoved me. I let her think she was strong enough to move me. Then when she went to do it again I grabbed a hold of her hands. I pulled her closer to me, kissing her. I had wanted to do that ever since I walked into the house. I knew she was worried about Sam but he was out, it was just us. I gentle tugged on her arms to see if she would get my meaning. She responded right away. I smiled. She sat in my lap. I already had a hard on but it felt like it was just getting bigger when she sat in my lap. I arranged myself so she wouldn't feel it, well I hoped so anyway. We started making out. I had to keep myself in check, I didn't want to rush her if she wasn't ready.

Then I heard Cole's howl. I knew what that meant, we were all being called.

"I have to go." I let the urgency run in my voice. She nodded and got off. I instantly missed her. All I wanted to do was have her in my arms, spend the night cuddling and kissing a little bit.

She followed me outside, I didn't want to leave her but I had to. I phased and then it hit me, I never actually told her about me being a wolf. I turned back to her when she gasped. I don't think she realised she had gasped. She took a step back, eyes wide. I could smell her fear. It hurt. There was a pain in my chest, my heart ached. She was scared of me.

A howl broke through my mind and my body reacted. I headed toward the battle, there was more then one vampire. I reached in time to help Cole out. The battle raged on, suddenly I saw out the corner of my eye but it was too late. The vampire picked Colin up, crunching his arm. We heard the break and felt the pain instantly. Paul was closer and took the leeche's head. I rushed over to help Colin.

_**Sam's POV.**_

I had the others bring Colin back to mine. Emily had come straight back, she had started studying nursing to help out in case of this kind of thing. Everyone was rushing everywhere. I knew everyone felt guilty about this. Colin had a broken arm, it broke in two places, not just the one. Colin was ranting that he was fine and needed a band aide. Emily grunted and strapped the boys arm up and took him to the hospital. I went with them.

_**Hope Parker POV.**_

I had been sitting at home just watching TV. Trying to take my mind of Brady, I failed. I couldn't stop thinking about him, he was a giant wolf. I mean Sam was too but I never thought about it. Now it all made sense. All the guys were giant wolves. How had I not clicked sooner?

Suddenly the door burst open. Sam came in, rushing about. Emily right behind him.

"They will be here in a few minuets."

I got up and walked into the kitchen. They were rushing about, the back door opened and in came Brady carrying Colin.

I suddenly realised Colin was hurt, the kid just played it off as nothing.

"Give me a band aide. That's all I need."

"Colin you broke your arm in two places." Emily said, looking at him worriedly.

"I want those neon ones you have. I know you have them. Claire showed me!"

I gaped at him. He had broken his arm in two places and was asking for band aides?

Emily was strapping his arm. He kept trying to avoid her but Sam ordered him to stay put. I saw Emily smile, making his sling pink. He groaned about how girlie it looked.

I looked over at Brady, he looked so worried. I walked over to him. I took one of his hands in mine. He looked down at me. I brought his hand to my mouth and kissed it. He smiled and wrapped me up in his arms.

Sam and Emily had taken Colin to the hospital. Colin had whined the whole way out the door, begging someone to save him. Paul had agreed to go with him. Jacob had called the others telling them that everything was alright.

"Well I got to head home." I knew he was lying but he left before I could pull him up on it.

Brady and I were left alone. I pulled away from him, missing him instantly. I took his hand and brought him to the couch. He sat down, I sat down beside him. He pouted at me. Asking me to sit in his lap. I cuddled into his side.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine."

it was silently, I didn't like it so I decided to ask him some questions.

"So your a wolf?"

"Yes. I am." he sounded proud of it. I smiled.

It was quite, I tried to recall all the information Sam had given me about them.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked. He sounded hurt. I felt bad. He had seen my reaction to him. I looked up at him. His eyes were really dark, unreadable.

"No. I was thrown off is all." it was true.

We started to talk about it, I was actually not scared by the idea as I was at the start. Sam and shown me what he looked like as a wolf and now Brady had. We walked outside so he could phase again. He was a size of a human, so that meant a little taller then me. He dwarfed me.

"Wow. Can I touch you?" I asked.

He bent his head down, allowing me to touch him. I patted him. I then felt him move, he licked my hand and then my face.

"Yuck! Seriously, that was gross."

he phased back laughing. Wrapping me up in a hug.

"Brady?"

"Yeah?" he asked. His head rested on top of mine.

"Your naked."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

_**Hope Parker POV.**_

The next day I had gone over to see Colin, Brady was out on patrol and said he would come after he had finished.

"Oh my arm." Colin whined.

He had it plastered up and for some reason picked the colour pink. I was just as shocked, I looked at him in disbelief.

"Pink?"

"Yes." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Really?"

"I make it look good." he said as if I were some idiot. I didn't mind him treating me like that. I had gotten to like Colin, he was like a brother really. Always beating on me for something, half the time Brady would stand up for me, other times he would join in.

"I really would like it if someone could get me a drink." he said.

I rolled my eyes, Emily had said that if he asked for something, we all had to do it or suffer her wrath. I wasn't one to go against her. I got him a soda, his mother came in suddenly.

"Colin, you have a friend." she exclaimed.

"Yeah mum, this is Brady's girl Hope."

I smiled and blushed when he said Brady's girl. I really liked hearing that.

"It's so nice to meet you finally. Brady has told me so much about you. You are very pretty I must say." she rambled on before Colin yelled at her. Saying she was embarrassing him.

"Sorry." he looked a little embarrassed. I laughed and told him it was alright.

"So date tonight?" he wriggled his eye brows at me.

I laughed and threw a pillow at his head.

"Pitch Perfect, knew Brady would take one for the team."

I turned around and faced him.

"Opps."

"Spill!" I demanded.

It took me twenty minuets of tickling him to get him to tell me.

"Alright, Kim and Leah were non stop going on about it. We have been daring each other to go and see it. I mean someone should take one for the team. Brady is doing that and saving us a world of pain. My money was on Jared. Kim loves that movie."

I felt a little bad and about wanting to see it but I was dying to. Nina had told me she had seen it and loved it. She demanded I go and see it before she gets down. It wasn't long until she was down.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

The movie was so good. Brady had fallen asleep until I woke him up. He had apologised but I saw how tired he was. We were walking, hand in hand. I felt like I was on cloud nine. We decided to get some food. I was actually starving and I didn't even have to ask Brady, he was always hungry.

We arrived at a restaurant and took our seats. A pretty waitress came over, he boobs were hanging out her shirt. I felt very uncomfortable. She smiled and started trying to talk to Brady.

We had finished our meals and were talking about where to go next. The waitress came back over. Somehow she made her boobs look ever bigger. She could knock someone out with those. I couldn't really talk, mine could knock someone else out too. As we went to go pay for it the waitress was flirting again. I was really starting to dislike this girl.

"I hope you and your sister had a good meal."

then I suddenly felt the urge to jump over and strangle the girl. Brady place a hand on my hip. He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"My partner and I had a great meal. Here." he handed her the bills and told her to keep the change. I stormed out. I was so angry about the stupid big breasted blonde bimbo. I kept walking and felt Brady grab my waist. Stopping me from moving.

"Is someone jealous?" he asked. I could hear the laughter.

"No!" I huffed.

"Admit it." he whispered into my ear. I usually would have shivered but I was seeing red. I threw his hands off me and kept walking. We arrived at the car. I went to open the truck when he pushed the door shut.

"Admit it."

he spun me around. I had had enough and just gave in.

"Fine! Yes!"

"Yes what?" he asked innocently. I glared him and and spoke through gritted teeth.

"I was jealous." I turned back and tried to open the door. He wasn't letting me. Instead he pulled me back against him. He took my hand in his and then lead it down to his pants. He pretty much made me grope him. My cheek flushed hot.

"This is only for you." he said.

He seemed pretty proud of his hard on. My eyes winded. I was glad I wasn't facing him. He felt...MASSIVE!

_**Brady's POV.**_

When we had finished our meal and paid for it, I knew Hope had been jealous of the waitress. All I knew was that the waitress was a girl. I never paid her any attention. All I could focus on was Hope. She had spent the meal talking about her friends coming over and how she wanted me to meet them. I agreed. Of course I wanted to meet her friends. I wanted to know everything about Hope.

She stormed out, I followed behind her. I remembered Jared's words.

_A jealous girl, is a sexy girl._

I could defiantly agree to that. Hope was turning me on with this. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against me.

"Is someone jealous?" I whispered into her ear.

I felt her fight against her usual reaction. I was slightly annoyed. I liked having an effect on her.

"No!" she huffed.

"Admit it." I tried again, hoping she would. She didn't she held firm.

We walked to the car and before she could open the door fully I shut it again. I spun her round to face me.

She had given up on my constant asking.

"Fine. Yes!" she huffed.

I smiled, she had admitted it, I knew it would have taken a lot to admit it. I usually never had a problem admitting to it.

"Yes what?" I asked to be annoying. She glared at me. I was actually scared of her for a moment but it was too good to pass up.

"I was jealous." she said through gritted teeth. She spun back round and tried to open the door again. I didn't let her, instead I pulled her back against me. I took her hand in my own and head it straight to my crutch.

"This is only for you. I whispered against her ear. She shivered against me. I nuzzled against her. I inhaled her scent. I was addicted to it. I had no idea what she was thinking about. I let my hand slip away but she still held me. I really liked her hand being right there. I placed both my hands on her hips. Her head instantly fell to one side, leaving her neck exposed. I pressed my lips against her pulse and started to kiss her neck. She let go of me, I growled at her.

"Put it back." I growled.

She did as she was told. I turned her face to me and kissed her deeply. I really badly wanted her. We were really getting into the kiss and then her phone went off. I was starting to really hate technology.

She answered. I heard every word being said. Emily reminded her about her curfew.

We got into the car, I held her hand the whole way home, not wanting to break connection. I dropped her off and went straight home and to the shower.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

_**Hope Parker POV.**_

I had realised that Brady and I had been dating in total about six months now. Every moment of it was amazing. He had told me the other day that he loved me. I was over the moon when he had said it. I had forget to say it back. The next day I had smothered him in kisses telling him I had loved him. He had laughed at me, after a while trying to avoid my kisses. We were mucking around when I got a message.

"Hoho, I am finally here, pick me up!" I said aloud. Brady looked at me and shrugged.

"She's my best friend." I said, hitting him between every word.

"Ok, ok. Let's get her and what's his face." I looked at him and evilly smiled. Someone was jealous.

"Admit it." I said, trying to be like him.

"I just don't know the guy." he said in a matter of fact voice.

I fell off the couch but he caught me before I hit the floor.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Checking me all over.

"You are so jealous!" he starred at me in disbelief.

"What?!" he asked. A little confused.

"Come on, you so are!"

"No I am not. I don't know the guy."

We had argued the entire way there. I decided to be evil and be very girlie to Chad. He would instantly know what I was doing and play along. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to do this to a wolf. Shrugging we got out the car and walked into the airport.

"HOPE PARKER!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

_**Brady's POV.**_

We had argued the whole way to the airport. I had no idea what she was going on about being jealous. I simply didn't know this guy. We walked into the airport and the place had some many smells I could focus on any particulars except Hope's.

"HOPE PARKER!" a female voice screeched. I flinched slightly. It was so loud and so close to us. I turned to see some girl run full bolt at Hope. I held my instincts in check and allowed the girl to launched herself at Hope. What surprised me was how Hope held her.

The two girls screamed and became unintelligible.

"Seriously, you would think you two were dating." a male voice came. I turned to see a guy shorter then I was. He smiled and nodded toward Hope. She put the girl down and launched herself at the guy. I narrowed my eyes slightly, I thought she only did that with me. I reined in my jealousy quickly and kept my face normal.

"So who is this hunk?" the girl asked.

"This is Brady." Hope said. There was a slight pang in my chest, I was only known as Brady.

"Well I am Nina and this nobody here is Chad." she said, winking at me. I smiled at her and nodded.

_**Hope Parker POV.**_

I had tried to make Brady jealous but it just wasn't working. Damn him! Drastic times call for drastic measures.

"So what's cookin good lookin?" I slapped Chad on the behind. And watched Brady out the corner of my eye. Nothing. I was getting so irritated I wasn't actually listening to what Chad had been saying.

"Yeah plus I'm into meth now."

"That's nice...WAIT WHAT?!" I screamed at him. I was horrified, he and Nina just laughed.

"Joke doll face, joke!" he said. Bringing me in for another hug. My heart thundered. I was terrified by the idea of drugs, yet alone allowing someone who I considered family.

"To sum up Mr boring, we just been working so we could come and see you!" Nina interpreted.

We had spent an hour standing around just talking I hadn't noticed until Brady gave me a pointed look.

"We should go!" I said. Everyone had followed me. I linked my arm in with Chad's. Brady was behind us. I looked over my shoulder at him to find him glaring at our linked arms. Excellent. We got into the car, I was dragged into the front seat before I could say anything else.

We talked most the way home, Brady had just listened.

"Brady and I saw Pitch Perfect!" I decided to try and engage him into the conversation.

"I pity you man. I hope it was worth it." Chad started to laugh, I turned and whacked him. I hated that they used my name like that. Always turning things sexual, that was Chad. I hadn't noticed that Nina and him were holding hands.

"WHAT?!" I pointed to their hands, they let go instantly and flushed.

"It's only new." Nina said quickly trying to explain it.

"Seriously Hope you as so slow."

"No I am not!" I tried not to doubt myself. They were right, I hadn't been paying close attention. I felt instantly stupid, turning back around to face the front. Chad and Nina were whispering in the back. I looked out the window, try to shake it off. I felt Brady's hand on my leg. He squeezed it, I turned and faced him. He smiled at me, I smiled instantly back.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

I had introduced Chad and Nina to a welcoming house. I was still stinging from being called slow by Chad. He always made fun of me, it always hurt too. I knew he loved me like a sister but still. Come to think of it, he never said many nice things to me.

"Hope check it out." Colin said coming in. he basically ignored Chad and Nina and walked straight to me.

I looked at his arm, he had the plaster off, his arm was fully healed. I was reeling from this information. I mean Brady had told me about it and so had Sam but seeing it was a different story completely.

After I had finished examining the arm, proving Chad's point even more, I introduced Colin to them.

"Hi." he said glancing at them and then turning back to me. "We on for COD later?" he asked.

"Gross." Nina complained.

"I can't." I said.

"Please?" Colin begged, Seth joining in too.

I felt bad, I bit my lip and looked at Brady for help.

"She's busy, I'll play." he said, stepping beside me.

"Alright man!" Colin fist pumped. Seth cheered.

The rest of the night had passed by quickly, Nina and Chad had gone to bed, being a little jet lagged. I had decided to sit with Brady why he played the game. His arm was around me. I watched as he played, I had no idea why but I liked this game and was actually good at it too. Brady was the best and then Colin and I were pretty much tied. All the guys had been amazed at my skills. Sam and Jacob had rolled their eyes at us playing but they were jealous, we all knew it. I had seen Sam trying to play it late at night and he sucked really badly.

"Sorry about today." I said. I hoped Brady knew what I meant.

"It's ok." he said.

His eyes were on the TV just like mine were. I cuddled closer into him, feeling really happy. He always knew how to make me smile. They had annihilated the other team and were all heading to bed. Colin and Paul were the only ones still playing. Brady turned the TV off. We sat in silence. It was actually nice.

"I didn't like it when you jumped into that guy's arms." Brady said.

It surprised me enough to look up at him. For some reason it didn't bug me when he didn't use Chad's name.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I thought you only did that with me." he looked away, showing me his shy side. I never put the word shy and Brady in the same sentence. After a minuet I kissed his cheek.

"I promise it will only be you from now on."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

_**Brady's POV.**_

We had been asked to let Chad come and hang out with us. Colin and I didn't like the guy. All he did was insult Hope at every turn possible. I had wanted to punch him ever since I met him. A few times Sam had stopped me from doing just that.

Jacob came in, tossing soda's at us. Chad actually caught his. I decided to use this opportunity to get some information about Hope.

Chad was the type to let things slip, I knew that from when he had told me about Hope's fear of cockroaches. I already knew about that.

"Anyway, I am glad she is down here. Mitchell's is out now. Stupid prick should have been put away for much longer for what he had done."

I played it cool and just nodded. He smiled and turned to the others who looked confused.

"He was the bastard who raped and beat Hope until she had almost died."

we all froze. None of us knew this. I felt this dead calm come over me.

"WHAT?!" Jacob raged. Colin and I had kept quiet. I started to feel myself tremble, I had no idea how much longer I could keep from lashing out. I opted for leaving and get away.

_**Hope Parker POV.**_

We had met with the guys a lot later. I felt this overwhelming feeling that something wasn't right. The looks I had gotten from some of the others. Colin had told me that Brady and Sam were currently talking about something.

"What's going on?" I asked Chad when I cornered him.

"I may have let some things slip." he said. He went through what he had said.

"Then I slipped on Mitchell's." I froze by that name. I knew all the guys could hear what had been said between us. My panic went into overdrive. Everyone knew. I was being looked at with pity. I looked at all the guys, their eyes darted away from mine, all but Colin's. That's when I knew what the conversation was about between Brady and Sam. I walked away from Chad who tried apologising, I grabbed Colin and dragged him outside.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"In the forest." he answered.

I went to go walk into the forest. Colin grabbed a hold of me.

"I wouldn't. Brady is feral at the moment." Colin said.

I looked at him, he sighed and looked down, trying to think what to say to me.

"What?" I spat at him. I felt so embarrassed and angry.

"Is it true?" he asked.

I sighed and looked away, I wanted Brady. I had to explain things to him. I had been meaning to tell him but didn't have the chance.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

Colin had taken me to where Sam and Brady were. The look the two gave me, I felt so...i had no idea how to explain it. I kicked the ground.

"We will leave you two to talk. Colin." Same ordered. They ran off at a jog, I knew when they weren't in earshot because that was when Brady decided to talk.

"Is it true?" he asked. His voice was a quite whisper. I could hear the rage in it I knew it wasn't directed at me.

"It happened a long time ago." I started saying, walking toward him. He took a seat as I neared him, not trusting himself to stand. I sat down in front of him, putting some distance their.

"I was at school, I had been studying with Nina of the stands. She had been dating one of the football guys. I wasn't really interested in them, they were gross. Nina and Peter left me, I was ok to walk home, I mean nothing had happened. Josh came up to me, being charming and all that. I was a little faltered. We had talked for a few days and even studied together. I started to like him, I mean he was nice and he knew what to say. One day he asked me to meet him after practice. I agreed. It seemed like a good idea. He finished and the rest of the guys had left early, or he had given me a later time I don't know. We were talking and walking around the oval. He kissed me, I was over the moon, I mean a guy at school kissing me. He started trying to touch me in places, I had refused him and that when things got bad. Before long all I remembered was him hitting me a few times in the face and then suddenly my clothing was off. I had begged him not to do it but he did, he raped me. I was crying and screaming. He knew I would tell so he started to beat me. The next thing I knew I was in hospital, feeling like a truck had hit me."

I had never talked about this before, not even with the therapist. I decided to be entirely honest. And talk about everything.

"Mr Parker was a drunk who came home and beat me and Mrs Parker on a daily basis. I stayed at Nina's a lot during the ordeal with Josh. I couldn't handle staying with the Parkers. I was also bounced a bit around when I was a child. After the Parker had died I was put in a foster home and met Roger. He protected me from everyone. He said he knew when a kid was in trouble. He was a like big brother I never had."

Brady had kept quiet while I talked about everything. We had spent a few hours talking, well I had anyway. It felt so much better about it. I crawled over and took Brady's hands away from his mouth, he looked at me. I pleaded him with my eyes to talk.

"I'm so sorry." he said finally. I saw it in his eyes. I grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. He kissed me straight back.

After an hour of making out Brady had somehow gotten me on his lap. When we broke apart, he rested his forehead on mine and sighed.

"I want to introduce you to someone tomorrow." he said.

"Who?"

"My mother."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

_**Brady's POV.**_

I had been so angry after finding that out, Sam had come to fine me. I had yelled and abused him for not telling me. He had kept calm which pissed me off even more. I sense Hope coming and had stopped my ranting. Sam and taken Colin and left us to talk. Hope had told me about this Josh guy. I was getting even angrier, wanting this guys blood. I was defiantly going to find this guy and I had to do it before Sam gave the gag order. Then Hope told me about her family life, she had been beaten everyday. I was actually glad for the death of the man beating his wife and child. I knew she wasn't really his child but she had grown up with them and called them family.

After she had been talking to me, we had kissed and made out for about an hour. It calmed me down a lot.

I had told her I wanted her to meet my mother, I was nervous. I had no idea how she would feel about it. She had agreed to come and meet her, I went and saw my mother first to make sure she was ok with it. She had been more excited then I thought. She had told the doctors to beat it when they were trying to tell her to get some sleep.

I kissed my mother goodbye and went to get Hope. My mother had told me to hurry up or she would ground me.

Hope got out the car, I watched her. I heard her heart freeze when she saw the hospital. I explained a little bit about my mother. Hope was quiet, I didn't like that. It didn't suit her. We walked in holding hands. The nurses had smiled and greeted Hope.

"Finally I thought I was going to have to call the police." my mother said as we entered. I laughed and pulled Hope in behind me.

"Mum, this is Hope."

my mother smiled and held out her hand. She looked a lot better today they she did a few days ago. Hope walked over and shook it, smiling back. My heart stopped when I saw her smile. It always did that to me.

_**Hope Parker POV.**_

After I had some time to talk to Brady's mother, we had left. She was really nice and I felt so bad. Brady's mother was sick and there wasn't much he could do to help her. I held his hand even tighter. He had smiled down at me and told me it was ok. I didn't really believe him but something inside me told me he was telling the truth. We had gone back to his house, I called Emily and told her I was staying the night at Brady's. She had given me a lecture about everything under the sun. For some reason Brady's house was spotless. I was shocked by it. I assumed because he did patrol and then hung out with me and then see his mother, he didn't have much time to clean.

I hung up and headed back inside. I saw Brady was listening to his Ipod, to give me some privacy. I took the buds out.

"I'm good."

"Cool." he smiled up at me.

I took my usual seat in his lap. We had ended up crashing together on the couch


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

_**Hope Parker POV.**_

The next morning I woke up in Brady's house. We had crashed on the house but somehow ended up in, his bed? I looked around. Brady was passed out, I decided to take this time to have a look around. I got up, trying not to wake him up. The room was a little on the plain side, I looked at Brady, it was so him. I smiled and turned away from his sleeping body and decided to start breakfast. I was actually hungry come to think about it.

I had finished cooking a heap of pancakes and a few waffles and that's when Brady came into the kitchen.

"Good morning beautiful."

he wrapped me up in his arms and kissed my cheek. I smiled and snuggled closer to him. He always knew how to make me feel special. We ate breakfast and talked. I had decided to go and see his mother again. I actually really liked her.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

The next few weeks passed quickly, I had seen Brady's mother heaps, with him and without him. Nina and Chad and gone back home and I already missed them. Chad had become a lot nicer for some reason. I suspected Brady to be behind it but I doubt I would find out. It had come to mine and Brady eight months, I was so excited tonight. I had agreed to give him all of me, well sexually anyway. Our dinner felt like it was taking a long time, longer then we usually had it. We had picked a different restaurant to what we usually did, maybe that was why.

We had gone back to his house, sitting on the couch talking. I was going to have to move things along. I started to kiss him, undoing his shirt while I was doing it. His hands were on my hips. I felt them go up my back and go back down. I shuddered into him. He sent tingles everywhere. His shirt was unbutton, I tugged at it to get it off. He shrugged out of it. His shoulders and arms were muscular. My hands traced them, our lips never leaving each other. I pulled away from him and stood up. He looked at me, an eye brow raised.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I answered him by unzipping my own dress, letting it drop to the floor. I wanted Brady, there was nothing that was going to stop it.

I had been so self concious of my body, I hated it but Brady said he loved every part of it. He wouldn't change a thing about it. That had given me confidence. I straddled him again. We started to make out. I could feel his hard on, it made me smile how much he wanted me. He always made it a point, never embarrassed about it. I felt his hands wonder my body. It felt so amazing, I loved them way he made me feel. Somehow he had managed to stand up, me still attached to him. He took me to his room.

The next morning I woke up, naked and in Brady's arms. We had made love last night and not just that. We hadn't been boring about it. I looked over to the wall, he had taken me against the wall. I had secretly always wanted to try that. I hadn't had much sexual experiences. I knew that I never wanted to again with anyone else but Brady. I felt him nuzzle into my neck, kissing it good morning. I rolled over, facing him. He smiled at me and cuddled with me. That ended up turning into sex. I loved it. I was defiantly addicted to sex. I was always scared of it, after Josh but now, with Brady, it felt so right.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

Brady had gone to do patrol and I had gone over to Colin's house. I had been bored and decided to hunt down someone fun. He had answered the door and suggested we go out. He was sick of being at home and need to bail on homework. I helped him escape and we went into town.

"Hi Colin." a girls voice came from behind. We both turned to see a tall girl, who was actually really pretty. Her blonde hair tumbled down her back, her baby blue eyes shone and her smile. She was practically flawless.

_**Colin's POV.**_

I had gone out with Hope, I was totally bored and needed to escape. I knew Brady was going to be pissed. I was avoiding homework and going out with his girl. I knew they had done the deed last night, well scratch that. I had seen it and so had Paul. I was impressed. My little Brady all grown up. I had made fun of him and he had gotten mad. He couldn't stop thinking about it, I had felt sorry for Quil who was now stuck with the thoughts. I had to admit, Hope was defiantly hot. I had seen her naked, I was a little disappointed but oh well.

"Hi Colin." I turned to see May smiling at me. I had inwardly groaned. She hadn't left me alone after our little bit of fun. She gave Hope and once over and half snorted. I felt the need to stand up for Hope.

"May this is Hope." I said.

May looked at me blankly and then I saw her click.

"What about me?" she asked, irritation layering her voice.

"Your not important."

She huffed and stalked off. Good riddance to trash. I had been nice all until she became obsessive. I knew she tried to follow me home when she could. She tried to keep tabs on me and worst of all, she had tried getting with Brady. He had been disgusted when she had tried. I had to laugh, she had balls.

"Colin, that was mean." Hope said. I heard the disapproval in her voice so I shrugged.

"When it's over, its over. Move on."

"Wait, you guys were together?"

"Hope, I am a male. Yes we were together." I said, rolling my eyes. Then I I could have punched myself in the face. I don't think Brady has told her about his past sex life.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen.**

_**Hope Parker POV.**_

After Colin and I had hung out, our conversation had sparked something in me. Brady and I hadn't really talked much about past, well he hadn't talked much about it. I defiantly knew I wasn't his first. I wondered if I was really special or just some other girl to be with. I felt a shudder go down my spine, not a good one either. Colin had taken me home; I noticed everyone pretty much owned either old school cars or trucks. Nothing like Chad's car or Roger's.

I was home alone and pacing, I asked Brady to come over when he knocked off his shift. It was an hour away. I made a call to Nina, she always cheered me up.

The hour passed by very slowly, it felt like forever. Brady walked in through the door, a little dirty and sweaty. I couldn't help but smile. He walked over to me and kissed me full on. I responded instantly. We kissed for what felt like a few minutes, it was actually about ten. He pulled away and picked me up.

"You wait here and I'll clean myself off." He kissed my cheek before heading to the shower. I agreed and waited for him, he wasn't gone long. We sat down on the couch, the TV was on, I knew we weren't watching it. I had said I wanted to talk to him. He was waiting for me to say something. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to say anything but I had to know.

"The other night…." I trailed off. How was I meant to ask?

"Was amazing." He said, kissing my hand. I was melting on the inside but something in me clicked.

Here goes nothing. I help my breath for a few seconds and blurted it out.

"Was it your first time?"

It was quiet; I decided to look at him because it was a little too long. He looked at me, his eyes were unreadable. I wasn't sure to what he was thinking. I wished I did know. This was becoming very uncomfortable.

He looked down and then back at me.

"Sorry, I don't need to know."

I went to get up but he grabbed a hold of me.

"Wait…."

I looked back at him.

"No, it wasn't."

I already knew that but it still hurt, I just wish I could stop the pain but I couldn't.

"How many?" I asked. It was quiet but with his hearing, he got the two words.

The silence was killing me, I felt angry. I had a slight feeling that there would be more than one. I looked at him, getting a numb feeling cross me.

"I don't know." He said after a while.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I practically screamed at him. I got up and starred at him. I saw the first sign of emotion. I was confused at what the emotion was but I wasn't going to comfort him.

"I don't know Hope. I can't remember." He said. He didn't sound angry. I wished he did. I wanted him to yell at me like I was to him.

"Get out!" I said calmly.

He didn't move, he just looked at me.

"GET OUT!" I screamed.

He looked at me; he got to his feet slowly. He walked out. I had turned away and heard the door close. I heard his car start and drive off.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Emily and Sam had a meeting to go to, they invited me to come with them but I declined. I was home alone again. My phone constantly going off from Brady, begging me to talk to him. I didn't want to see him now or ever. I started to pack my things. After an hour of packing I was finished. I had called someone who I knew who was going to help me. I heard the car horn and rushed out, carrying my stuff. I chucked it into the back.

"Airport?" Jace asked.

I nodded. We drove, the whole time he tried to convince me to stay. He wasn't sure why I was going. I wasn't entirely sure either but I just couldn't be there anymore. It hurt.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen.**

_**Sam's POV.**_

When we got home, the place seemed really quiet. I called out for Hope and got no response. I shrugged my shoulder, assuming she had gone to Brady's for the night. I was going to scold her for not telling us when she got home.

The next day seemed to be flying by, there was so much I had to do but first thing was to find my younger sister. I called Brady, he didn't pick up. So I called Colin.

"Hello?" came through the other line.

"Colin, it's Sam. Have you heard from Brady?"

"Not since the day before boss man, want me to track him down?"

"Sure and report back to me when you do."

We hung up, I called Jacob and Embry over, I had to talk to them first about the problem we may be facing.

_**Colin's POV.**_

It had taken me the whole day to find Brady and when did I wished I had looked for him sooner. I jogged over to him, clapping my hand on his shoulder. I had never seen him look like this before. Not even when he found out about his mother.

"Dude, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He sounded to hurt. I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. I hated dealing with emotion as much as he did.

"Come on, it's me."

He sighed but kept quiet. It had taken me and hour of annoying him to finally get him to crack.

"She hates me." He said, so quietly, so painfully.

"Hope?" I guessed.

He didn't move just remained still and silent. I sighed, they must have gotten in a fight and I remember the conversation.

"Man I am sure she doesn't hate you. Just hurt. All girls are when they find out they aren't that special."

"SHE IS SPECIAL!" He screamed at me. There was so much rage and hurt behind it. It wouldn't take him long to click. I wasn't much for patience so I hurried the thought process.

"You need to show her that she is man. I knew she is, you do but she doesn't."

We had talked for a little longer, I saw him crack a small smile.

"Man we sound like chicks."

"That we do." He agreed.

We got up and decided to hunt down one of Hope's schools friends.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"What do you mean she is gone?" Brady picked the smaller guy up by the shirt. I could smell the poor guys fear.

"Braids, easy man."

"She called me and asked me to take her to the airport."

"Where is she going?" Brady wasn't loosening his hold. I stepped in and pulled him off the guy. We needed him to be alive. Plus I didn't think Hope would be happy to hear her boyfriend became a murder.

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me."

We knew he was telling the truth. I heard Brady curse violently, did me proud and made a Sailor look like a nun.

"Col we need to find her." I heard the panic in his voice. I agreed. For some reason I actually liked Hope, she was kind of cool to hang out with.

We headed over to Sam's and explained what was going on. Sam seemed pissed and worried and scared all at the same time.

"Can anyone get in contact with her?"

We all shook our heads, even Leah had problems and that says a lot. They had girl's nights. Emily was crying, she saw Hope and family. It always hurt when someone left the family. We had a meeting and everyone was told to try to get in contact with her. Brady I was sure had non stopped calling and messaging her. Hope was probably going to get a restraining order. I felt horrible, my best mate was in so much pain, I couldn't imagine it and what was worse, Hope was suffering just as much and didn't know why.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen.**

_**Hope Parker POV.**_

I had gone straight to the one person who wouldn't cave or dob me in, I walked up to Rogers house and knocked on the door. I heard his footsteps, when he opened the door he immediately scooped me up in a hug. I hugged him back, tears rolling down my face. I had missed him the most. He had been like a big brother to me. My heart had a sharp pain thinking about family.

"Hope it is so good to see you!"

"Right back at you. How have you been?"

he ushered me into the house, giving me a run-down on everything. We had been talking about what was going on in our lives. I left out the wolf part. I didn't think he would take it as well as I had. Hours seemed to pass by and before we realised it was dinner time. My phone had constantly kept vibrating to the point I turned it off. I wasn't going back no matter what!

Roger looked at me and then sighed.

"I shouldn't be keeping you here Hope. Dr Grey will come by as will the police."

"I will hide and not make a sound." I promised.

"Ok but you have to tell me what's going on."

I sighed, he was going to think it was completely dumb. Biting my lip I sighed and agreed.

"While I was there, I met a whole lot of people. I also met a guy..."

"Hope, please don't tell me I have you because some guy hurt you."

"Ummmm."

Roger stood up and walked out the room, when he came back in it was with a shotgun.

"Who is he." he asked. Loading the gun. I knew he wasn't kidding either. He wasn't into dramatics like most people were, I was guilty of that.

"Doesn't matter, I am not going back."

"Damn right you're not!" Roger agreed.

I laughed and got up and hugged and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Rodgie."

"No problems, Hopeless."

we had talked a little more, but my heart had not stopped hurting since I had left La Push.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

The next day we woke up to the phone ringing. Roger answered it and put it on speaker. A habit we both had with each other.

"Hello Mr Smith, it is Dr Grey."

we looked at each other. Roger cleared his throat.

"Hi Dr Grey, how are you?"

"I am well. How are you?"

"Good thanks."

"That is good. I was calling to see if Miss Parker was currently with you?"

"I thought she was in La Push."

I couldn't fight my smile.

"She seems to have left La Push. If she comes to you can you please call me."

"Sure. Have a good day."

"As to you."

she hung up and Roger looked at me. I already knew what he was going to say.

"I can't go back." I said automatically.

"Sam has custody over you Hope, you have no choice when they find you."

"I will keep running."

"I know you will but maybe you should really think about it. You won't have much longer there anyway. Another two years at most."

I sighed. I hated it when he was right but for now I was going to hide. Distance myself and enjoy myself here. I called Nina. I asked her to meet me at the movies.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

I met up with Nina an hour later. She was so excited to see me.

"So where is the bastard so I can kill him?"

"Nina." I said on a groan.

"What?" she asked all innocently.

"I just don't know anymore."

"Come on Hope. A guy who looks like Bray you expected him not to have had girls?"

"Well of course I did but that many?"

"He is male. I get it, I do but understand from his point, guys have a different view on things."

"I feel just like some girl."

I sighed and she hugged me from the side. We had taken a seat on our park bench not far from the movies. I had wanted a distraction instead I was made to feel like I was in therapy.

"Well have you told him that?" she asked.

I went silent, she knew I had upped and left.

"What do I do?" I asked her.

"That is up to you. If you can't move past it then end things properly. If you can then go back. Take some time though and sort it out."

she kissed my temple and we stayed silent for a while.

"But why I have you, let's go and see Pitch Perfect together." she squealed. Dragging me into the movies with her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen.**

_**Hope Parker POV.**_

I had been away from La Push for over a week now and the pain in my chest got worse everyday. I would cry myself to sleep most nights. I missed Brady and it hurt not being with him. I checked my messages but I still wasn't sure if I could go back to him.

I had over a thousand messages from him alone and not to mention the others. I had twice as many missed calls and a thousand voice messages. My poor phone was getting a good work out. The ones from Sam were begging me to come home. He didn't sound angry at all with me. I felt bad, he was my brother after all. I sighed and turned my phone back off. Nina had messaged me on facebook to meet her at the library. I had been waiting for about an hour before I decided to call her and abuse her.

"Hope." a male voice said from behind.

I jumped back, spinning and holding my fists up. I was shocked once I saw Colin standing there.

"Whaaa..? How?" I spluttered out.

"Facebook is an easy thing to hack Hope. I thought you knew my mad skills."

He was right, I didn't count the fact of him actually using them. I glared at him.

"Why are you here?"

"To take you back." he simply said. I gaped at him, was he kidding? He couldn't force me.

"I'm not going back Colin so just leave."

"Sorry no can do Hope."

He took a step toward me and I stepped back instantly.

"No Colin!"

"Hope. Please there are things We need to explain." he said sounding a little irritated with me.

"No!" I said, stepping back. Keeping distance between us.

"You have this pain in your chest that gets worse every single day. You cry yourself to sleep every night. Nothing you do will take you mind away from Brady. Every time you think or him and hear his name the pain gets even worse."

I narrowed my eyes and forced my chin up.

"No."

"You can't keep your hands from shaking, you blackout when the pain gets too much."

"No" I whispered. He was right. How did he know?

"Brady is in bad shape Hope. He needs you. He is my best mate. I love him like a brother and I would die for him. I know him inside and out. When his mother got sick, he thought he was invincible, he used sex as a means to forget but it didn't work. I know that none of the girls meant anything to him. He had never dated any of the girls nor has he said he loves them. You were the first person he said he loved Hope. Brady loves you and will always love you. Brady needs you."

my heart just ached. I felt my legs get shaky but I refused to show that to Colin.

"Hope please."

"Why?" I asked. I already knew the answer. Brady did need me as much as I needed him.

"His mother passed away."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

_**Hope Parker POV.**_

Colin and I had touched down and arrived in La Push a few hours later. Brady's mother had passed away. My mind was spinning. So many questions.

We had been very quiet the whole way over. Colin had listened to music the whole time. I was too nervous and couldn't stop fidgeting. Colin drove us straight to Brady's house.

"Braids, you here?" he yelled out.

He heard something and sighed.

"Go on."

Colin nudged me toward the door. I gulped down the now forming lump in my throat. I walked up and headed straight into the house and went to where I knew he would be. I knocked on the door. The door was yanked open and there stood the man who made my heart go a million miles an hour. I had no idea what to say. We starred at each other for a moment before our arms wrapped around each other. I pulled back and he let me go. I got onto my tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. Giving him the encouragement he needed. He smiled that breathtaking smile and pulled me into his arms and kissed me hard. We somehow made it to his bed.

We had spent a few hours making up, I missed him and didn't want to be far away from him. He refused to let me out of his sight. I had rolled my eyes when I had needed the bathroom. It freaked me out he could actually hear me going. I shrugged, he was the perve after all.

"I love you Hope. More then life. You are my everything." he kissed me lightly this time. I smiled up at him.

"I love you Brady. You are my world."

We had spent the night making love and not letting each other go. I woke up, Brady's arms wrapped around me. He nuzzled into me and called me beautiful.

"Suck up."

"Truth. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met."

"Loser."

"You love me."

We got out of bed, I was dreading calling Sam. Brady had told me how worried he was.

"Call Sam. I will be right here."

he handed me the phone, he was only wearing boxers. I sighed and leaned into him when I dailed the number.

"Hello?!" Came Emily's voice. She sounded hopeful.

I was silent for a bit, my heart racing. Brady squeezed my hips and kissed my temple.

"Hi Emily..." I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"Hope! how are you? Are you ok? Where are you? Are you safe? Are you coming home? No one is mad, we all understand. We miss you. Please come back..."

I heard Sam in the background. Telling her to calm down. He sounded like he was laughing.

"Emily I am fine. I am sorry well for everything..."

"It's ok Hope. We understand and we love you. You are family."

Emily cut me off again. I had been use to that but I couldn't help but laugh.

We chatted for about an hour. Brady had pulled me onto his lap when he had sat down. I giggled when I heard his stomach growl.

"Em I think we will head on over. See you soon."

"See you soon! yay!"

she hung up. I turned back to Brady who smiled at me.

"I love you Hope."

"So I have been told." I rolled my eyes but kissed the tip of his nose. He tried to pull me into bed.

"No we are going to Sam's. You hungry and so am I."

"We can wait." he protested.

I gave him a stern look. He groaned and got up and showered. He dragged me into the shower with him. I just loved this man with all my heart.

_**Brady's POV.**_

I had never been so happy. Hope was back. I felt a small pain in my chest with my mothers passing but it wasn't as bad as it was before when Hope wasn't here. She made everything better. I know I still had to tell her about the imprinting. I was hoping she wouldn't run. I don't think I would be able to take it. I was going to spend every moment I could with her.

After our very long shower, we got changed and headed straight to Sam's. Emily had shoved me out the way in order to hug Hope. We had gone into the house and I still wasn't allowed to hold my girl. I groaned every time someone else wanted to hug and talk to her. I felt bad for Jacob, Paul and Jared, they were on patrol at the moment.

Kim and Hope started to chat away about some movie. I made my way to her and wrapped my arms around her. She leaned into me. I smiled at that. We were already in sync. Suddenly a howl ripped through the air. We all stilled. I cursed as did the others. Hope glared at me and nudged me with her elbow.

"Brady, Colin, Leah and Seth. You are with me. Quil and Embry you are to stay behind."

we nodded at our orders and headed outside to shift. We shifted I felt Hope touch my shoulder. I bent down so she could touch my head.

"Be safe." she whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen.**

_**Hope Parker's POV.**_

It had felt like forever since the guys finally returned home. I launched at Brady who seemed to already have his arms out for me. He picked me up and nuzzled into my neck, kissing my neck. I smiled and kissed his neck back, I didn't want to let go. He put me down, I whimpered, he looked at me and kissed me deeply. I smiled into the kiss. I felt him pulling me into him, we broke apart, I turned to see Colin pulling a face.

"Gross." He shuddered. I shoved him.

"Shut up." I kissed his cheek hello.

"Jealous Brady? She loves me more." Colin teased.

"Does not!" Brady complained, pouting at me. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Enjoy your fight guys."

I walked up and hugged some of the other guys who had come in, Paul patted my head.

"Good Hope, now get me a soda."

"Get it yourself!" I laughed at him. Jacob, Quil, Leah and Embry were still out of patrol. Seth gave me a massive hug and told me where I could find Sam. I found him and Emily hugging each other.

"Hey Hope." Emily smiled and pulled me into their hug.

"My two girls." Sam kissed both our heads, I smiled at him. I somehow got roped into helping Emily and Kim in the kitchen. Jared, Seth, Paul, Brady and Colin were playing COD again. Sam complained how they were always on that thing.

"What happened?" I whispered to Emily. The guys couldn't hear every word when the TV was up and they were laughing at each other.

"A vampire, apparently more than one. They are getting to be like cockroaches."

I pulled a face and grimaced.

"Ewww."

"Tell me about it." Kim laughed and slung an arm around me.

"They are nasty little buggas that breed like there is no tomorrow."

"They hide in places and make themselves at home."

"Reminds me of a few people." Emily nodded toward the guys on the coach, they were leaning towards the TV. The three of us cracked up laughing. I was having trouble breathing.

"What?" all the guys asked at the same time, looking at us.

I couldn't stop laughing, I was crying. Kim was already on the floor, clutching her ribs but laughing just as much. Emily tried to calm herself but couldn't. We were laughing for about fifteen minutes straight until our guys walked over. Brady grabbed a hold of me and pulled me to him. I had stopped laughing but still giggled anytime I looked at Kim or Emily.

_**Emily's pov.**_

It had been so nice to laugh like we had with what we go through. To know we could still laugh and have a good time. I giggled every now and then when I caught either Hope's or Kim's eye. We shared a secret smile. I refused to tell Sam, he pouted at me. I was defiantly going to keep this a secret. I heard Hope telling him that she didn't know what he was talking about. She was handling both Brady and Sam at the same time. I felt bad for her and walked over to her.

"Come on guys, leave her alone. Shouldn't you be playing your video game?"

"Please?" both guys turned to her.

"No way!" she shook her head and walked away, leaving me with both of them. They looked at each other and then turned to me.

"No way!" I followed Hope.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**Hope Parker's POV.**_

The next day came round, Brady had stayed the night but Sam made him sleep on the couch though. I had ditched school for the day, hanging out with Leah for a change. She told me all about the vampire and what really happened.

"Brady didn't tell you?"

"He didn't want to talk about vampires, he wanted to do….other stuff." I finished with a blush.

"Didn't need to know that." She laughed and shoved me.

"You asked." I shoved her, she shoved me back. We found a little café and sat down outside, the day seemed really nice out. Leah sighed and I looked at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I wish I could find someone." She sighed again.

"You will, don't worry." I reassured her. If I could get someone, so could she.

"Who wants some buff chick?" she huffed.

"A buff guy?" I suggested. I wasn't too sure but I was sure that Leah would find someone. She smiled and threw a sashay of sugar at me, it hit me in between the eyes, causing her to laugh at my facial expression.

"AHAHAHAHA! LOOK AT YOUR FACE!" She pointed at me.

"Err…..shut up!" I wasn't the best with comebacks. She laughed even harder at me.

The food arrived and we dug in, Leah ate just as much as the guys, I smiled and loaded her plate with some of my stuff. We finished our meal and kept on chatting, my phone went off. I answered, putting whoever it was on speaker.

"Hello?" I sang.

"Hi I need you to come over!" Kim sounded so desperate.

"Ok…..are you ok?"

"Please Hope, I need you and Leah here now!" she half yelled and hung up. Leah and I turned to each other and shrugged.

We made our way to Kim's house, she was freaking out. I became nervous all of a sudden. Leah and I looked at each other, daring the other to try and calm Kim. Emily got up and did that, we both sighed in relief. I had tried and Kim had hit me, leaving a forming bruise on my right eye. Leah was nursing a blood lip. We both had taken photo's of the other and sent it to everyone. Brady was nonstop messaging me asking me if I was ok. I had messaged him back and then turned off my phone.

"Come on Kimmy, we are here for you." I said when she stayed in the room.

"Yeah, blood lip, black eye and all." Leah agreed.

She looked at us and took a massive breath. Then started to pace and mumble about not being able to do it. It went on for another ten minutes. I cracked.

"COME ON!" I yelled.

"I'M PREGNANT!" She yelled back.

**(A/N: I am so sorry for the late update, I promise to keep on top of this story. I lost a little interest in it and started to not like it. I will finish it for you guys though. I am sorry for the spelling mistakes, they are shocking! My bad! I really hope you guys enjoy it though, I will aim to make a better one in the future! )**


End file.
